Confrontation
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Part 2 of the Romy Chronicles. Rogue comes across Gambit on school grounds. Takes place during the Stuff of Villains.


And here I am again bringing you Part 2 of The Romy Chronicles. Part 1 if you haven't read it was Captivated. I'm very happy with the response I've gotten so far, having readthree reviews! It wasthree more reviews then I thought I would get, that's for sure. Lol. Anyway, here's the next part which occurs during the Stuff of Villains. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a character's life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 2: Confrontation

"Don't mess with the mutants."

It was him. There was no doubt about it. Rogue would have recognized his tall, lanky figure anywhere even though she'd only laid eyes on him once. She couldn't see his face as he had his back to her as he watched the punks scamper off in fright, but she could just sense his smirk of satisfaction. _Tahme_ _to wipe it off_, she thought.

"What're _you_ doing here?" she snapped at him, hands going to her hips.

As he swung around to face her, Rogue felt her breath catch in her throat. His eyes. She remembered intense brown ones but the eyes now locked with her own were a startling red on black, giving him a rather demonic appearance. Rather than being afraid though, Rogue found herself being put under his spell again. Quickly she shook herself out of it and tried to focus on what he had to say.

"Just passin' by, _chérie_," he said, giving her a once over. He had a cocky lopsided grin on his face and is eyes sparkled with amusement as he gave her a bow reminiscent of the one he gave her at their first meeting. His confidence and self assuredness infuriated her and Rogue just glared at him. Se had to hand it to him though. A lesser man would have flinched under her patented "Death Glare". Instead, her annoyance seemed to fuel his gratification and his smirk grew even larger. "Nice day," he finished, giving her one last look before turning his back to her and walking away. His casual manner made it seem like he wasn't her enemy or working for a psycho mutant terrorist.

_That creep! He didn't even let me get a word in,_ she thought angrily, glowering at his retreating back. _And he didn't even answer mah question._ Vaguely she felt Kitty come up beside her, also watching the retreating trench coated Acolyte.

"Hey, isn't that one of Magneto's new guys?" the petite brunette asked uncertainly.

"Yup," Rogue confirmed, finally turning away. "And he's up tah something," she said. She was silent for a moment, considering her options. One, she could go back to class. That in itself was now a torture these days ever since the news broadcast. She was treated like even more of a freak then she usually was. Granted she was a freak, but that didn't give them the right to talk about her behind her back. Two, she and Kitty could call up the Mansion and have someone there deal with it. To Rogue that seemed like the sissy thing to do. Three, the one that appealed to her most at the moment, was to follow the Cajun card shark and figure out what was going on.

Kitty startled her out of her thoughts by starting away. "We better go tell Scott," she said with urgency.

Rogue grabbed her arm instantly. "Forget that, there's no tahme. Let's follow him," she instructed, dragging her friend along with her as she followed the path he had taken.

"But, like, what about 6th period?" Kitty asked pointlessly, reluctantly allowing Rogue to tow her along.

Rogue heard the unspoken thought. _We're going to get in so much trouble…_She could just picture the sort of lecture skipping out on the rest of school to do this would get the two of them. Not to mention the number of extra Danger Room sessions it would earn them. For some odd reason though, Rogue didn't care.

* * *

A bit longer this time right? XD And I actually managed to make the author's note shorter then the story! Yay for me! Anyway, you'll all be happy to know that I had success finding most of Cajun Spice. Halleluiah! Ooo yes question! Does Rogue even know Gambit's name is at the start of Cajun Spice? Not his real name but do you think she knows him by Gambit? I hope so cause I hate having to keep writing 'the Acolyte' or 'the Cajun' blah blah blah. Lol. Oh and one more question. Should I have Gambit refer to himself as Gambit or Remy? Like when it's from his PoV? I have it right now as Remy, but what do you guys think? 

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Review, por favor! XD


End file.
